Sheik
Sheik is a character from the The Legend of Zelda universe, Sheik aided Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64, giving him tips and teaching him warp songs on his ocarina of time. Character description Sheik is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and is the alter-ego of Princess Zelda. In the game, Zelda disguises herself as a Sheikah. With her voice muffled and face concealed, as well as wearing a form-fitting blue suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, she is virtually unrecognizable. Sheik plays the harp and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik uses the Triforce of Wisdom and reverts to Zelda. It is claimed by the character's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee that she uses her magical skills to change her skin tone, hair length, eye color, and clothing. In addition, when hurt, Sheik is voiced by a female voice actor in both Ocarina of Time and Melee. Gender disputehttp://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheik&action=edit&section=2Edit A popular topic in both the Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros. fan communities is the gender of Sheik. Many say that Sheik is a female as she is merely a disguise of Zelda, but many have suggested that his masculine qualities are due to an actual gender change Zelda undergoes while transforming into Sheik, explaining the gender alteration as an effect of magic. The issue originates from Ocarina of Time; in the game, Link encounters Princess Ruto in the Water Temple. She asks Link to thank Sheik for saving her, referring to Sheik as "him." In addition, the non-canon manga for Ocarina of Time suggests that Zelda uses the Triforce of Wisdom to actually become male while disguised as Sheik. Zelda herself apologizes for "meeting Link in disguise", though what she means is very open to interpretation. Additionally, some argue that the Sheik "character" is male, much like some real-life cross dressers adopt opposite-gendered stage personas. In Super Smash Bros. Meleehttp://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheik&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/ssb/images/5/5b/Sheikmelee.jpgIn MeleeAdded byPokemon DP :Main article: Sheik (SSBM) Sheik is one of the new characters introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Rather than being added as a full-fledged character, he is a transformation of Princess Zelda; Zelda is the only character in Melee to possess such an ability. Sheik is considered to be a top-tier character, due to his swiftness, agility, and surprisingly powerful smash attacks. Sheik is such a good character that many consider him to be broken, especially when one takes into consideration the fact that he's supposed to serve as a supplement to Zelda, who's a considerably slower fighter whose moves tend to have a lot of lag. ''In Super Smash Bros. Brawl''http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheik&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/ssb/images/f/f0/SheikBrawl.jpgIn BrawlAdded by Metallic Igloo :Main article: Sheik (SSBB) When Princess Zelda was confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, players were introduced to a redesigned Zelda based off the model that was drafted for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This Twilight Princess-influenced incarnation of Zelda led to many debates about whether or not Sheik would return. On one side of the argument, many claimed that because Sheik did not appear in''Twilight Princess'', Zelda should not be able to transform into Sheik. Many cited the fact that Link's special moves were reworked to feature more Twilight Princess-related qualities as evidence that the latest entry in the Legend of Zelda franchise would be the game focused on in Brawl. On the other side, many felt that the Zelda in the Super Smash Bros. series was not supposed to be any specific Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series; rather, she was an amalgam of all Zeldas, past and present. Since this Zelda has already exhibited the ability to transform into Sheik, there should be nothing preventing her from retaining this trait in Brawl. The debate was settled with the revelation of Sheik's inclusion in Famitsu's review of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Shortly thereafter, the official Super Smash Bros. website confirmed Sheik with its January 16th update. Sheik's special moves have not been changed, though she now uses a slightly different, Twilight Princess-inspired design. Of note is the fact that design was sent to Sakurai by Eiji Aonuma, director of Twilight Princess; it was initially created for Twilight Princess, but plans to bring Sheik back were later scrapped, rendering the model obsolete until the development of Brawl. Sheik's play style is still incredibly similar to her debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but seeing as she lost a lot of her killing power, Sheik is not quite as deadly as before. However, Sheik's still an agile character with great combo ability and a force to be reckoned with. Trophieshttp://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheik&action=edit&section=5Edit Sheik has a trophy that is awarded each time the Classic mode is completed with Sheik on any difficulty. SeeLight Arrow for the trophy description of Sheik's Final Smash: The persona Zelda adopted to escape from Ganondorf. She completely hid all traces of her Zelda identity and appeared to Link as the last member of the Sheikah tribe. She taught Link essential ocarina melodies and then vanished in an instant. She didn't appear very often--rather, she would show up to support Link in crucial situations. *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) Triviahttp://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheik&action=edit&section=6Edit